Everything or Nothing
by teamseverussnape11
Summary: This is a story i wrote about James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in their years at Hogwarts. I am not J.K. Rowling so i do not own any of the amazing characters, names, or places her brilliant mind created. I hope you enjoy!
1. Dreams and Detentions Part 1

Right now, i kind of see them in their 5th year a Hogwarts. You my see it differantly, but i just kind of thought of it that way. Hope you like it! Please review!:)

**Dreams and Detentions Part 1**

Remus woke with a jolt. Sirius and James were standing over him with a bull horn and huge grins on their faces.

"Really?" asked Remus. "What time is it?"

"6:00," replied James.

"In the morning?" Remus groaned.

"Yep, now get up," said Sirius. Remus stood up and stretched. He winced, forgetting about the rough transition last week. He sat back down on the 4 poster bed, wishing it was a little bit softer.

"Fine we'll meet you down at breakfast." Said James, and he and Sirius walked out. Once the door shut, he got up to get dressed. He got is robes out of his trunk and stood up again, wincing. He began to take of his pants when Peter said,

"I'll meet you at breakfast." Remus jumped. "Sorry," Peter apologized.

"It's okay," Remus said. "I didn't know you were in here. Did they wake you up, too?"

"No," Peter replied glumly. "I had another dream."

"Oh sorry, I wish I could help."

"There's not much anyone can do really."

"We could, if you'd just tell us what they're about. What is it? Man-eating house elves, Snivellus?"

"Umm, no, nothing like that," But your pretty darn close, Peter added in his mind.

Once Remus and Peter were dressed and ready, they went down to breakfast. They turned the corner to the Great Hall and saw James and Severus standing in the middle of a huge crowd, wands up. Sirius was right in the front of the crowd shouting insults at Severus and cheering on James at the same time.

"Blast that greasy haired git, James! Do it for Lily!" Sirius shouted. And, of course, Lily was standing just behind Severus in the crowd.

"Severus, please, let's go, he's not worth it." Lily said quietly to Snape. Suddenly, Snape turned his wand to Sirius. Sirius didn't have enough time to pull out his wand before Snape raised his.

"_Sectum_-," Snape started but was cut off by a shout.

"Mr. Snape!" sounded Miverva McGonnagall's voice behind them. James, Sirius, Severus, Lily, Remus, and Peter all turned to see Professor McGonnagall standing behind them, as did the rest of the crowd.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, come with me." They all put their wands away and followed Professor McGonnagall to her office.


	2. Dreams and Detentions Part 2

This chapter is a continuation (I'm not exactly sure if that's a word) from the last chapter. Peter has more dreams, Sirius is in a mood, you know, the usual. So, I hope you enjoy and please review! I wanyt to hear what you have to say.:) Cause I still have no idea if anyone will like these stories or if I'm a good writer. hehe so please review and keep reading!:)

**Dreams and Detentions Part 2**

"I can't believe she gave us detention for 3 weeks! Monday through Friday!" complained Sirius.

"Well, you know the rules, no magic in the hallways." Remus said over his book.

"I don't care! Snape had it comin'! Him and Lily just walked right in front of us all cutesy, cutesy," James said.

"Please never say that again," Sirius said. "And why me! I didn't do anything!"

"You know what you said." Remus said.

"A few profanities and, like, 4 insults." Sirius said.

"Try, like, seven," Remus replied mockingly.

"Whatever," Sirius said, then got up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I don't know. Bother a house elf, mock a teacher, push someone in the lake. Why?" Sirius said.

"Cause I'm coming." James said.

"Fine," Sirius said. He was in one of his moods. They both left without another word. After about an hour, everyone had gone up to bed, and, for the second time that day, Remus and Peter were left alone. Remus was still reading his book his dad had loaned him. It was a great book; his dad had always had good taste in books. His mom was the good cook and the caring one. His dad was more of the joker, but still serious when it came to his education. He loved his family, and they loved him, even after he was bitten. His mother would always have warm clothes and blankets waiting for him after every full moon. She was great. Remus's thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Remus put his book down and saw Peter was screaming and he went to go wake him up.

"Peter, Peter, wake up!" Remus whispered. He thought it would be better if no one was woken up. "Peter!" Remus shook him, and he finally woke up and stopped screaming. "Merlin's beard, Peter."

"What? Huh? What happened?" Peter said groggily.

"Did you have another dream?" Remus asked.

"Uhhh, yeah I did," Peter said shakily.

"I was just about to go up to bed, why don't you come up too?" Remus suggested.

"Umm, yeah, okay," Peter said, and they began to climb the stairs when the porthole swung open. Sirius ran through screaming,

"Remus! Peter! Remus! Wormtail! Moony! SOMEONE!"

"Shush it you bloodly git, people are sleeping!" Remus said to Sirius sternly. "What is it?"

"James is hurt," Sirius replied.


	3. Friends and Freedom

Hello, again. haha. I'm hope you liked my first two chapters! And I think you did because your reading this right now. Or your just here to make fun of it or something. That's fine! It'ss not cool, but whatevs.:) So if you are reading this because you like it, thank you, your the BOMB! 8D hehe. Love you guys! and I'll try to put the next chapter up as soon as i can cause New Years is Friday! So, please review, I hope you enjoy, and have a Happy New Year!:)

**Friends and Freedom**

"What?" Remus screamed. He no longer cared about not waking his fellow Gryffindors.

"What happened!" Peter asked. Then, out of nowhere, came a roar of laughter. Sirius also started cracking up. "What's so funny?"

"What's going on?" Remus asked. "Wait a second," he said to himself. He went to open the closet door and James fell out and started rolling on the floor laughing. "I hate you guys," Remus grunted then kicked James in the side.

"Umm… OW!" James yelled and stood up.

"Oh, shut up," Remus said. "People are sleeping."

"Who cares, you guys should have seen the look on your faces!" Sirius said then started cracking up again.

"I'm going to bed," Remus grunted then began to climb the staircase.

"Wait!" Sirius yelled. Remus spun around, getting madder by the minute. "Did you finish my Potions essay?"

"No!" Remus screamed.

"Well, why not?" And at that statement, Remus broke. He jumped on top of Sirius and wrestled him to the ground. It wasn't too long before James and Peter were pulling them apart.

"Sorry, that was stupid," Sirius apologized.

"Yeah, it was," Remus replied then went up to bed.

The next morning, once the four were all dressed and ready, they headed down to breakfast. It was a Saturday and James and Sirius had finally finished their 3 weeks of detention with Professor McGonagall. It was also the day of a trip to Hogsmeade. Although, it was only 4 days before the next full moon. Remus was starting to get anxious.

"Remus, you have to come," Sirius pleaded to Remus. "Please, we'll have no fun without you!"

"Yeah! Come on, Moony!" James agreed.

"Remus, please," Peter said. Remus knew that look. It was his If-You-Don't-Come-I'll-Die-And-What-If-They-Get-In-A-Fight-I-Don't-Know-How-To-Handle-Them look.

"Alright, fine, I'll come," Remus finally said. "I'm doing this for you Peter."

"Cool! Thanks Peter!" Sirius said. "Now let's go eat, I'm starving!"

"Wait, why for Peter?" James asked.

"Cause I'm not stupid. He would die if he was left alone with you two all day." Remus replied.

"True," James agreed. "I'm surprised you can, Moony."

"I try," Remus said. They made their way down to breakfast. As they were descending the last staircase to the Great Hall, Peter whispered, "Thanks," to Remus, which he returned with a, "Anytime,"


	4. Treats and Trespassers

**The boys are in Hogsmeade and they decide to visit the Shrieking Shack. But, when they get there, they will be shocked at what they find.**

**Treats and Trespassers**

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade, they went directly to Zonkos. It was Sirius and James favorite store ever. Peter's was Honeydukes and Remus, the Owl Post. He thought it was just fascinating how owls from all over the world traveled to deliver messages. Although Hogsmeade was full of fun and cool shops, it wasn't the safest of all places. Convicted killers have been known to hide here and many unknown, dark creatures were known to roam the hills that towered of the city. Remus possibly among them.

At Zonkos, Sirius got new Dungbombs because his supply had been confiscated by Professor McGonagall. Sirius had said it was because, not that he had gotten in trouble, but that she was simply in love with him and liked to keep a supply of his things to remember him by when he left Hogwarts. James got some new Sugar Quills and Nose-Biting Teacups. Remus had no idea what James used the teacups for but he always seemed to run out quickly, so at least they were used. Or he lost them, either way; at least James was doing something with his money. At Honeydukes, Peter got a ton of Chocolate Frogs, a load of Jelly Slugs, a handful of Cauldron Cakes, a half a dozen Cockroach Clusters, a few Liquorice Wands, a Peppermint Toad, two Droobles Best Blowing Gum packages, and another handful of Exploding Bonbons. Remus went to the Owl Post, which Sirius complained about the whole way there but Peter shut him up with a handful of Cockroach Clusters, and sent a letter to his Aunt, Cousin Tim, and his parents.

"You know what I think we should do?" Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"Go to the Shrieking Shack," Sirius replied with a grin.

"Yes! What d'you think Remus?" James said.

"I don't know, Sirius." Remus said wearily.

"Well, why not!" Sirius said.

"Okay, I'll go, but not for too long." Remus said.

"Oh, alright," James said. Then he started his way toward the Shrieking Shack.

When they got there, it was as dark and dirty as it usually was, but there was something different that Remus couldn't quite put his finger on. They walked up the old, dusty staircase onto the top level. They took a right at the second door down a long hallway and went through the second door on the left which led to one of the four kitchens then took a right, then a left, then another right and went down the long, narrow hallway to the familiar room with black curtains over the windows and the usual old shoe in the fair right corner and James' dark blue blanket in the middle of the floor. Sirius walked into the room and stretched. He had his head raised and eyes shut and James came up behind him, blanket in hands, and threw it over Sirius' head.

"AHHHH! I'M BLIND! I'M BLIND!" Sirius screamed as he ran in circles around the room. James and Remus were cracking up and already on the floor laughing by the time Sirius realized there was a blanket on his head. "Real funny, guys." Sirius said.

"No. It was hilarious!" James burst out laughing again. Remus was laughing too, when he noticed something in the window. There was a sock lodged between the window sill and the bottom of the window, like it was keeping it open. Maybe Remus had just never noticed it, and they certainly didn't put it there. They knew how to get in. Although, being in here at least once or twice a month, with eights eyes in all, someone had to notice it.

Remus stood up and walked over to the window. He took the sock out of the window and smelt it. It was dirty, but it smelled fairly clean, or at least new. It hadn't been there for a while maybe a day or two old, but that was about it. Remus turned around and saw that Sirius was talking to Peter about the stuff he bought at Hogsmeade. It felt like the trip was forever ago. James saw Remus' look of worry and walked over to him.

"What's wrong, Remus?" James asked.

"Someone's been in here," Remus replied.


End file.
